


Знак

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [28]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Communication, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Многочисленные чатики Тэён ненавидел со всей искренностью души.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Знак

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazarova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/gifts).



> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), и я все еще надеюсь дописать их все.
> 
> 46\. out of envy or jealousy — из зависти/ревности  
> Я ее немножко слила, но что ж. Напишите сами.

“Боже, дай мне знак,” подумал Тэён, когда прошло три месяца и оказалось, что пробная “беспроблемная” подписка на открытые отношения в его жизни закончилась и между Джонни, Тэном и ним пошли первые недопонимания и ссоры. Любая замануха ведь так работает: сначала тебе показывают двух охуительно красивых бойфрендов, дают почувствовать и удобство ранних завтраков с Джонни, и полночных молчаливых бесед с Тэном, оригинальную функциональность секса втроем и на 200% больше оргазмов. А потом раскидывают вас по разным частям земного шара и заставляют нервными переписками в бесконечных чатиках расплачиваться за отношения мечты.

К части про разные стороны света Тэён был готов, в конце концов, их ненормальная жизнь и постоянный лонгдистанс и привел их к выбору… того, что Джонни определял как открытые отношения, а Тэн, вытягиваясь в экзотическую загогулину на смятых простынях и презрительно кривя губы, звал “промискуитетом”. Но чатики Тэён ненавидел со всей искренностью души.

А теперь их было в избытке! У них был чатик в какао на троих, чатик с Тэном, чатик с Джонни, чатик с Джонни и Доеном, который оказывал моральную поддержку, другой чатик с Тэном в вейбо, в котором тот в основном жаловался на Джонни и его ужасные манеры, и чатик с Джонни в телеграме, в основном используемый, чтобы тому было куда скидывать неудачные кадры с фанмитов вейви и битчить. По идее у Тэна с Джонни наверняка тоже где-то был злополучный чатик, в котором они могли свободно обсуждать Тэёна и его многочисленные изъяны, но Тэён предпочитал об этом не думать, вспоминая о его (чисто гипотетическом) существовании только посреди ночи, когда на него нападала бессонница.

Да и было бы что обсуждать. Возможно, если бы они могли объединиться на почве недостатков Тэёна, это бы его даже устроило. Пока что они его только любили — каждый по-своему, но при этом очень по-разному. А вот проявлять эту любовь друг к другу, по мнению Тэёна, у них получалось лишь очень заковыристым образом.

“Когда он там обратно в Сеул?” — спрашивал Тэн, а потом, судя по значку рядом с его именем, что-то еще долго-долго писал, но так и не решился отправить.

Время и номер рейса Джонни совершенно точно скидывал в общую переписку.

“Через пару часов,” — ответил Тэён.

“Хммм,” — писал Тэн, вот так и писал “хммм”, занимая ценные строчки в окне чата и выплевывая на Тэёна лишним уведомлением. Следом в чат упала ссылка на новое меню в любимой кафешке Джонни, в которую он всегда жаждал первым делом попасть сразу по возвращении в Корею. И ноль объяснений или дополнительных комментариев, только бесконечно крутящиеся три точки.

  
Когда он там прилетает обратно в Сеул? Через пару часов.  
  
Хмммммммммммммм  
  
[http://www.cocoichibanya.co.kr /coc/men/new-menu.jsp](http://www.cocoichibanya.co.kr/coc/men/men_best_viw.jsp?pageNumber=2-10)  
  


“Боже, дай мне знак”, думал Тэён, раздраженно заказывая доставку до двери.

“Ты видел, что этот сумасшедший со своими китайцами завел целый инстаграм для их животин?” ревниво слал скриншоты Джонни, когда они списывались с Тэёном перед сном.

Тэён видел, хорошо видел, как тот ревнует, потому что в последний раз, прежде чем разъехаться по разным аэропортам, Тэн с Джонни целовались в его прихожей, держались за руки, как будто пытались выторговать у беспощадных расписаний еще минуточку времени, будто боялись друг друга отпустить. Как и видел он каждое сердечко на фоточках в тот самом инстаграме, проставленое юзером @johnnyjsuh (он залайкал весь аккаунт).

  
Ты видел, что этот сумасшедший со своими китайцами завел целый инстаграм для их животин?  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/0cS2bcg/photo-2020-09-23-16-25-25.jpg)  
❤  
  


“Боже, дай мне знак,” молил Тэён, когда Ли Суман рассказывал что-то про новые юниты и про расширенный состав NCT 2020 из двадцати трех человек (кто-то еще считал, что использовать цифры “2020” как маркетинговый инструмент — это хорошая идея?). 

Джонни сидел рядом, а Тэн тусовался где-то сзади и сбоку. Попеременно глядя то вправо, то влево, Тэён мог видеть, как они хмурятся и ожесточенно строчат что-то в своих телефонах. Его собственный, спрятанный сейчас надежно в кармане, не вибрировал, а значит, переписка шла в другом месте. Возможно, в том самом секретном чатике без него? 

— Тэённи, — Джонни толкнул его локтем в бок, поворачивая телефон экраном так, чтобы Тэену было лучше видно, — не против, если я отправлю ему эту фотку?

На фотке был запечатлен сам Тэён, слегка смазанный из-за угла камеры, но ничего такой, задумчивый и сосредоточенно впитывающий информацию о их новых мемберах, расписании и глубинных концепциях камбэка. Спрашивать разрешения выложить куда-то фотку айдола, фотографии которого заваливают интернет каждый раз, стоит ему выйти из дома, было странно, но одновременно очень-по-джоннисовски, и за это Тэён его в данный момент очень любил.

Как и за то, что, оказывается, их чат на двоих с Тэном, нетерпеливо ждущим, когда наконец договорятся, оказался полон таких же, как эта, фотографий. Снятых наспех, украденных у фансайтов, заскриншотенных с блогов. И на каждой можно было разглядеть Тэёна, окруженного отправленными Джонни стикерами-сердечками и протяжными тэнновскими “ыыы” и жаркими спорами, чем они займутся втроем, стоит им собраться наконец в одном месте.

Тэён пока не знал, как воспринимать тот факт, что, согласно исследованиям, южнокорейские сердца готовы были принять группу, разросшуюся до двадцати трех человек. Но самому ему в этом виделся знак, что когда-нибудь места друг для друга в его сердце и сердцах двух его бойфрендов точно будет достаточно.


End file.
